Etre fan
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Les pensées de Lloyd sur tout et rien et en particulier sur son père song fic pas de yaoi léger LloydxColette enjoy


**Hello les amis,me revoilà!**

**Pardonnez moi car cette song fic est un essai dans le monde de TOS. Il s'agit des pensées de Lloyd à propos de tout et rien mais la plupart sont destinées à son père Kratos.**

**Les paroles viennent de la chanson Être fan de Pascal Obispo.**

**Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Être fan**_

_**J'ai vécu sous des posters  
A me croire le seul à connaître  
Tout de vous **_

J'ai longtemps cru que je savais tout de mes amis. je me trompais.

Je ne savais pas que Zélos détestait son rôle d'élu du mana. J'ignorais que Génis souffrait en silence d'être demi-elfe,comme les Désians. Moi qui le croyais Elfe au sang pur,moi qui prétends être son ami,je n'ai rien vu.

Je n'ai pas vu non plus la lutte intérieure de Colette qui se savait condamnée et moi,comme un con je lui parlais de l'après régénération. Je suis un imbécile,vraiment....Heureusement Colette n'est pas morte,je crois que je ne l'aurai pas supporté.

J'ai longtemps crû que Kratos me considérait comme un gamin,qu'il se prenait de haut. Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il est celui à qui je dois en partie le fait d'être né?Plus aveugle que moi,c'est dur à trouver.

_**J'en ai refait des concerts  
En rêvant de voir apparaître  
Marie-Lou**_

Parfois,durant notre voyage,je rêvais éveillé de notre futur à tous après notre périple. Le professeur aurait sans doute continuer d'enseigner à Isélia_**, **_Génis__serait sûrement allé dans cette école à Palmacosta, Zélos aurait continuer de draguer, Sheena serait retournée à Mizuho,Régal et Préséa seraient retournés à Ozette, Colette serait peut-être rentrée chez les Brunel....

Moi je serai rentré chez mon père,celui que j'ai toujours appelé Papa depuis qu'il m'élève.

Kratos,lui,serait reparti en vadrouille....

_**  
J'inventais des lettres à France  
En solitaire, en silence **_

Silence et solitude,voilà les deux mots qui te correspondent le mieux Kratos. Toujours à l'écart,distant,en retrait. On aurait dit que tu voulais te couper du monde,surtout de moi.

Maintenant je comprends pourquoi.

_**Si je n'ai pas su l'écrire **_

_**Je voulais simplement te dire  
Que si, si j'existe ,j'existe  
C'est d'être fan c'est d'être fan  
Si j'existe  
Ma vie, c'est d'être fan  
C'est d'être fan  
Sans répit, jour et nuit  
Mais qui peut dire je t'aime donc je suis **_

Ah je ne l'aurais jamais dit devant toi,mais j'étais et je suis toujours ton fan.

Oui,tu as un fan club qui compte deux membres: ton fils et Maman,que tu as aimé,j'en suis sûr. Je suis sûr aussi que tu l'as rendue heureuse.

Toute ma vie,je t'admirerai,je le sais.

_**J'en ai connu des hôtels  
En attendant un signe, un geste  
De ta part **_

Tu te rappelles quand nous nous sommes retrouvés à Triet?Ce soir là,j'avais essayé de te faire la conversation à propos de Noïshe,lui qui ne laisse personne d'inconnu l'approcher alors que toi,tu pouvais le faire sans problèmes. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que cela était dû au fait que Noïshe,c'est toi qui l'as sauvé?

Après ce soir là,j'espérais toujours que toi et moi allions discuter un peu,même de choses insignifiantes. Je me sentais comma attiré et comment aurais-je pû ne pas l'être?Tu as l'air si parfait,tu es fort,on peut aisément t'envier.

Inconsciemment j'ai fait de toi mon mentor,on s'est souvent entrainé ensemble à l'épée. Qui sait,je me suis peut-être sentit attiré par toi car au fond de mon cœur j'avais reconnu mon père,inconsciement?

_**J'en ai suivi des galères **_

_**Pris des trains, fait des kilomètres  
Pour te voir **_

Quand je repense à tout les kilomètres que j'ai parcouru entre Isélia et Triet pour retrouver Colette,je me dis souvent que je devais être sacrément déterminé. Je ne le regrette pas. Je l'aime, ma Colette,j'aurais fait et je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle,pour la voir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes....

_**Mettre un nom sur un visage  
Derrière une vitre, un grillage  
Quelque chose à retenir  
Faire comprendre avant de t'enfuir  
**_

Avant de partir pour notre aventure,e je voulais en savoir plus sur mes parents mais surtout mettre un nom et un visage sur celui à qui je dois le fait d'être de ce monde. Maintenant que je sais que c'est toi,je ne veux qu'une chose: ne repars pas sur ta planète désertique Kratos,s'il te plait. Même si mon père adoptif m'a donné tout ce dont un être humain a besoin,j'ai aussi besoin d'être avec mon père biologique. Ne me quitte pas,s'il te plait,je...je voudrais rattraper un peu le temps que nous avons perdus.

_**Qui peut dire qu'il existe ?  
Et le dire pour la vie **_

Les anges sont-ils vraiment immortels?dans ce cas je te plains,mon pauvre Kratos,tu vas devoir vivre avec tes souffrances intérieures pour toujours.

S'il te plait,n'oublie jamais que tu as un fils qui t'aime.....Papa......

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Et voilà!**

**Alors reviews ou pas reviews?**


End file.
